


Silent Night

by CourageousGryffindor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousGryffindor/pseuds/CourageousGryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluff returns with this Hollstein one-shot featuring some more sleepy Christmas cuddles.  Basically just my take on what happened after the whole "murder her for Christmas" fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one of those little cavity-inducing one-shots that I wrote ages ago. I did some minimal editing so it's far from my best work but I've set a personal goal to post something every day so here ya go!
> 
> I don't own Carmilla

The witch was long dead as the village church bells struck midnight. The mob had dispersed and the weary quartet had settled in for the night. LaFontaine and Perry were snoring soundly in one of the corner booths. The only light was that of the twinkle lights strung around the seats and the faint glow of the freezer.   
  
"You keep this up and you're going to become as nocturnal as me." Carmilla's voice was enough to draw Laura out of her trance.   
  
"Yeah I know.  But I just can't really sleep though." Laura was still sitting at the booth, mindlessly looking through pictures on the laptop. Carmilla sat down quietly beside her.  
  
"It would help if you got off that thing and at least lied down. I know you're homesick and all, but looking through that stuff isn't going to help."  
  
Laura looked over and groaned, "fine," and, taking one last look at a picture of her and her dad hanging stockings, she unwillingly shut the laptop.   
  
She threw her balled up jacket into the corner of the seat and went to lay down, making a fuss about how uncomfortable the bench was.   
  
Ignoring Laura's grumbling, Carmilla went to fetch a few blankets and unceremoniously tossed them on top of Laura before returning to her perch on the counter, book in hand.  
  
After about three minutes of dramatic tossing and turning Carmilla put down her book. "You could just move somewhere more comfortable you know."  
  
"Such as?" Laura flopped dramatically onto her back. Sleep just wasn't something she was really in the mood for.   
  
"Tell you what, I'll help you make a bed or whatever if you promise that you'll try and sleep."  
  
"Fine.  Though I'm not sure how you're going to - uh, okay then." Carmilla was already carrying the booth table to the corner of the room, leaving a little opening on the floor. 

"Alright cupcake, gonna need you to move." Laura scurried to her feet as Carmilla uprooted the seat cushions and turned them into makeshift mattresses. She then took some of the extra blankets and used them to cover the cushions and the sides of the seats, creating a cozy little nest.   
  
When she had finished, she glanced over at Laura who looked as though she was about to cry.   
  
"Okay. No. Don't you dare-"  
  
"Carm, it's perfect! Thank you so much!" Laura practically tackled Carmilla in a hug and Carmilla couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Alright," she gently pushed Laura away, "You promised you'd get some sleep. And judging by the fact that you've gone all Bambi eyes over a bed, I'd say you need it."  
  
Laura nodded as she moved away and began to settle in for the night. "You know, it's only really missing one thing."   
  
Carmilla rolled her eyes, "And what's that?"  
  
In response Laura simply gestured to the empty space next to her.  (The nightmares had stopped finally but they still spent most nights together "just in case"). Without hesitation Carmilla settled in next to Laura's tiny frame. Laura didn't need prompting to snuggle in close. Her head rested on Carmilla's shoulder, one arm tucked beneath her and the other draped around the vampire's neck.  
  
"Carm…?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When was the last time you celebrated Christmas?"  
  
"Laura..." The name was almost a growl despite the smile on Carmilla's face.   
  
"Okay, okay. Sleep. Got it. Just...thanks, Carm." The contentment was almost tangible in her voice.   
  
Carmilla smiled, her thumb gently rubbing against Laura's shoulder.  "Merry Christmas, Laura."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill: Leave comments, send kudos, feed my ego.
> 
> Seriously that stuff is like the best part of my day. You guys are awesome.


End file.
